hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Helen
- Lucid Adventure= - Real World= }} |real_name = Helena|affiliation = Carter Han (Master) (former) Giga Group Overseas Team (former)|first_mentioned = |hangul = 헤레나|romaja = helena|english_translation = |first_seen = Episode 12 (Season 1) Season 2 Episode 17 (Season 2)|gender = Female|status = Deceased|avatar_gender = Female|avatar_status = Inactive|character_type = Player|alias = 'Helen' (헬렌, helen)}}Helena (Korean: 헤레나), also known as Helen (Korean: 헬렌) was a servant of Carter Han and a former member of the Giga Overseas Team.Season 2 Episode 19 She did Carter Han's shopping as well as gave him regular updates of his grandfathers condition.Episode 12 After the death of Roy Han, Helen took Carter Han in after he was evicted from Giga Group Mansion.Season 2 Episode 17 Using Chung Jin, Nathan Han sent assassins to kill both Carter Han and Helen. Unfortunately, Helen was critically wounded when she was hit by a van.Season 2 Episode 20Season 2 Episode 21 In Lucid Adventure, she was captured and held captive at the Lion Heart Castle. Nathan Han confronted her and used her for one of his Nightmare experiments.Season 2 Episode 22 Sometime later, Helen disappeared from Dark's friend list in Lucid Adventure, confirming her death. Appearance Gallery Webtoon Real World Sora at the till while Helena shops in Ho Hoi 25 (Episode 12).jpg|Helen shopping for Carter Han at Ho Hoi 25 Helen and Carter Han in Giga Group Mansion (Episode 12).jpg|Helen and Carter Han in Giga Group Mansion Helena1.jpg Carter Han meeting Helena in Giga Group Mansion compound (Season 2 Episode 17).jpg Helena during the Timeskip (Season 2 Episode 17).jpg Lucid Adventure Helen in Lucid Adventure (Season 2 Episode 21).jpg Helen talking to Nathan Han in Lucid Adventure (Season 2 Episode 21).jpg Personality Helen was a dedicated servant to Carter Han and upheld a strong sense of duty to her master. She faithfully followed Carter Han and ensured that he was safe and well looked after. Relationship Family Father Helen's father has not been revealed but she seems to go against his wishes in order to help Carter regularly. She bought Carter Han food from the convenience store knowing full well he would disapprove of it. Despite knowing her father would eventually find out, she secretly went to see Carter Han without his knowledge after Carter had been evicted from Giga Mansion and even took him in. Han Family Carter Han Carter Han was Helen's master. She respectfully referred to him as 'Young Master' (Korean: 도련님). She kept Carter Han in the loop about Giga's activities and his grandfather's condition. They are close enough that Carter Han told her about his "ability" to see ghosts in the real world. She regularly did things that would go against her fathers' wishes to please Dark such as getting him food from the convenience store. She also taught him how to eat the food he got from the convenience store as he was not used to eating regular food. Nathan Han Other Hardcore Leveling Warrior After Hardcore Leveling Warrior's disappearance, Helen investigated the Miso Corporation Stabbing Incidence to find out what happened to him. It appeared that she was close to finding out his whereabouts until she was attacked by Giga's assassins. She was unfortunately killed by Giga before she could pass on the information to Carter. Skills & Abilities History Season 1 Black Magic Dungeon Arc Helen went to Ho Hoi 25 to shop for Carter Han because he wanted convenience store food. She informs Carter about Roy Han's condition in both the real world and Lucid Adventure. She then asks Carter how he is doing, and Carter tells her about seeing ghosts. The Creation Arc Helen walked in the bathroom while Carter was in it to inform him that the Giga Vice-President sent him personal chefs to make him food as a congratulations for advancing the Siege Round. The startled Carter Han rejected the offer.Episode 75 Timeskip Legacy After Helen's death, Carter Han cried a lot and was distraught. Her death made Carter Han vow to crush Giga. Notes & Trivia * Helena was first seen in Episode 12. Her name was first revealed as 'Helena' in Episode 75. Her game avatar was first seen in Season 2 Episode 21. * 'Han Gun-woo' (Line Webtoon: Carter Han) called her 'Helen' (Korean: 헬렌) in Season 2 Episode 17. Since then she has been called Helen by all the other characters in Season 2. It is unclear if this was an error by the author or if he used it as a short form of 'Helena'. It is possible that her name was retconned and she is now called Helen. Nothing has been confirmed as of yet. * This character should not be mistaken for the character called Elena. 'Elena' has continuously been mistranslated as 'Helena' by Line Webtoon. More information can bee seen on Elena's page. * Helen cannot cook. She regularly orders food using an app. * Helena was seen driving a Rain Over (homage to Range Rover). It is unclear if it is hers. References Category:Characters Category:Dark's Servants Category:Deceased Characters Category:Giga Group Category:Players